


Rainbow Flames for You

by Sagittra



Series: Writ-Inktober 2019 [7]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fire, First Anniversary, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 09:27:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagittra/pseuds/Sagittra
Summary: It's Peter and Wade's first anniversary and Peter have a surprise for Wade. Dinner and a show, that's going to make Wade happy for sure.Writ-Inktober 2019Day 13: Ash





	Rainbow Flames for You

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to do the Inktober but instead of drawing something I decided to write something!

There had always been something comforting about the way flames would dance in the fireplace. Fire meant warmth, fire meant alive, fire meant beauty as much as danger.

Fire remembered Peter of Wade.

Just like the Merc, it was lively, burning with the intensity of a beacon, dying to always be lit up again, roaring or whispering over embers.

It left ash in its wake but what was ash when you could admire the blinding light? When you could almost touch it before having to draw back your hands? When it could warm up your entire body with its presence?

Peter and Wade both loved to watch the fire, it was the main reason that made them choose their new flat.

It had that big, magnificent and impressive fireplace.

They enjoyed spending their evenings by the fire, comforted by the soft crackling, relaxed in the warmth, hypnotized by the flames.

Peter had bought some chemicals to change the flames' colour, he wanted to surprise Wade for their first anniversary.

A few months prior, the Merc had asked Peter if a multi-coloured fire wouldn't be pretty, they agreed on the fact that it would indeed be very pretty and the idea was stored for later use.

With time passing Peter had made wax cakes with the chemicals bought, planning the big show in secret and making sure Wade wouldn't suspect anything.

As far as Peter could tell, it would be a success.

He was currently placing the wax cakes in the fireplace.

First the lithium chloride cake for pink flames.  
Then, the strontium chloride cake for red.  
Sodium chloride for orange.  
Sodium carbonate for yellow.  
Borax for light green flames.  
Alum for medium green.  
Copper sulfate for turquoise.  
Copper chloride for blue.  
And potassium chloride for purple.

On second thought, he put magnesium sulfate that would give white flames just before the pink flames wax and aluminium for silver-white next to the purple one.

Perfect.

He would only need to lit up the fire like he usually did and there would be a rainbow-coloured fire in their fireplace.

He packed away the wax cakes he hadn't used and set up a romantic table, their dinner kept warm in the oven. Aunt May had come by to help him cook and Peter was pretty proud of the mountain of golden empanadas waiting to be eaten.

Just as he was lighting up the last candle, he heard some noise in the entrance hall followed by Wade's voice.

"Petey-pie? It smells absolutely wonderful, please tell me my mind isn't playing me any trick?"

"I'm in here, with one hundred per cent legit food waiting for us!"

The door opened and Wade stepped into the room, his eyes searching for Peter and for food, finding both close by.

He stepped right into Peter's space and kissed him, whispering against his lips, "Hello, gorgeous.".

"Hi, Wade." Peter smiled into the kiss, his arms going instinctively to rest on Wade's large shoulders.

"Smells so good," came the moan out of Wade's mouth.

"I made empanadas with Aunt May."

"No, I meant you. You smell so good. But the food smells nice too." A faint blush could be seen on Wade's cheeks but compared to Peter's blush it was hard to see.

"Oh." Peter gave him a shy smile and they looked into each other's eyes.

Soon they sat down to eat and Peter started the fire. It took some time for the flames to rise up in the fireplace but once they did a rainbow of flames was dancing for the greatest pleasure of the two men.

"Happy anniversary, Wade."

"Aw, Petey... it's beautiful... you made my wish come true. I love you" Wade got up and walked around the table to kiss Peter.

"I love you too, Red."

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't play with fire if you don't know what you're doing, it can be dangerous.
> 
> I guess that I put my fascination for fire onto Peter and Wade XD


End file.
